ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lili de Rochefort
Emile de Rochefort (エミリ・ド・ロシュフォール Emiri do Roshufōru) commonly known as Lili (リリ Riri) for short is a playable character from Tekken series. Along with Sergei Dragunov, Lili is one of the two new characters who were introduced in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. A Monegasque high school student from Monaco, Lili is the only daughter of Mr. Rochefort, a wealthy Monegasque man. She resides in a very luxurious suburban mansion with her father, and her butler Sebastian. Biography The Legacy of Lili de Rochefort *''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection (2005-2007)'' *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011-2012)'' *''Tekken 3D: Prime Edition (2012)'' *''Tekken Revolution (2013)'' Appearance Lili's appearance seems to portray a "sweet and kind" look. Lili is a young Monegasque teenager with honey-blonde hair with full fringed bangs that cover her forehead, and has light bluish-grey eyes. She is also currently the tallest human female character, standing at 5'9". Her primary outfit consists of a white Victorian-style dress, white boots with red socks, red-and-white fingerless gloves, and a red-and-black gingham-patterned ascot tie. Her primary outfit, and all of its customizations feature a heavy Lolita theme, popularized in Japan. Headresses, miniature top hats, and thick glasses all suggest that her second costume is an obvious nod to the Lolita fashion style. In Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, Lili has a new console-exclusive extra outfit designed by Ito Ogure, a well-known Japanese manga artist, known for creating the manga series Air Gear and Tenjou Tenge. This outfit resembles a wedding dress. It consists of a white abdominal corset connected to white skin-tight chaps, and a white flowing lace veil. It can be customized without the veil and with different colors. Lili can be customized to have a school uniform. Her school uniform stands off above the rest of the high school students which consists of a green uniform jacket, brown plaid skirt, and blue knee high socks and shoes. This is the girls' uniform of her school back in Monaco, as the school's emblem can be seen on her shoulder. Personality Even though Lili appears somewhat selfish and stuck-up, she is deep down a gentle and very sweet young lady. However, like her rival Asuka Kazama, she revels in fighting. This is proven throughout Scenario Campaign if you choose her. In almost every stage, it is shown that she sees most of the fighters as "toys to play with" and also in her stage if you play as anyone except Lili, Asuka, Jin or Lars. In fact, if you play as Nina and enter Lili's Stage, she describes Lili as "having a screw loose" and a "brat who should be in bed by now". Despite this, Lili is a very caring individual in spite of her snobbery. In general, Lili seems to strive for grace and poise with every movement — even and especially during fights (she has been often described as a "graceful" fighter in the series). She is also very confident in her fighting abilities, as shown by her winning and pre-match quotes, despite not having any formal training in any fighting style. Her behavior, however, is split between efforts to sate her own need for fighting and a deep love for her father, who dislikes violence. As an example of the latter, before fighting her Stage Four sub-boss, Ganryu, Lili says that he has robust eyebrows, just like her father's. Trivia Gallery Renders Lili_De_Rocheford_TTT2_CG.png|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tekken Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Cameo Characters Category:Characters from Monaco Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2005 Category:Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Characters Category:Tekken 6 Characters Category:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:Tekken 3D: Prime Edition Characters Category:Tekken Revolution Characters Category:Tekken 7 Characters